


Drunk Incident

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, drunk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 一个稀里糊涂被灌醉的桶跑去找MJ的故事。制杖桶出没，慎入。Drunk Buckethead went to Michael's place.





	Drunk Incident

Michael打开门，Brian站在门外。

“你知道现在是几点钟吗？”Michael问。

Brian抬起左手，看了看他不存在的手表。 “不知道。”他说，尽力堆出一个无辜的笑容。

“你臭死了。”Michael厌恶地拧起眉头。Brian的衬衫掉了几颗扣子，领口处的布料被扯得松松垮垮；他的身上传来一阵难闻的酒臭，衣服和裤子都湿了一大片，并且还在滴着酒液，把Michael门口的地毯也染上了一股酒味。

Brian的脸委屈地皱了起来。 “你嫌弃我！”

“你到底是怎么回事？！”

Brian张嘴，一脸痛苦地弯下腰，吐了。但是他真的太高，于是他吐在了Michael的身上。

一股混了胃酸的恶臭液体泼在了Michael的胸口。Michael的脸扭曲起来。他往Brian的胫骨上用力踹了一脚，后者立刻惨叫着抱着腿往后跳开了： “痛死啦！”

“你刚刚吐了我一身！”Michael看着那个醉汉一边鬼吼鬼叫一边在草地上跳来跳去，蠢得让人气不打一处来。 “你要是再不过来跟我说清楚我就把你赶出去！”

Brian立刻收声，一蹦一拐地跳了过来，单脚站着戳在了门口。又瘦又长的腿支楞着，让他看上去就像某种水鸟。

“你这么凶，我会被吓晕的。”Brian的脸凑了过来，刻意压低了声音。他嘴里的臭味让Michael几欲昏厥。

“Brian Patrick Carroll，给我好好说话。”Michael怒火冲天地低咆着。

Brian噘着嘴。他很努力地转动着脑子，试图找出一个让Michael能暂时平静下来的理由。但显然他的脑细胞都已经被酒精泡死了，于是他只能遵守了自己的话，眼睛一翻，晕了过去，砸到了Michael身上。

 

凌晨三点。大名鼎鼎的Michael Jackson被一个醉汉压在地上，动弹不得。

他应该把这个混蛋丢出去，等他脑子清醒了再去理会。Michael想。

但是这样真的不大好。先别说他喝成这样第二天的宿醉会多难受；他的面具和桶早就不见了，他醒过来的时候肯定会慌，更别提他接下来还可能继续吐——

他该不会已经被呕吐物卡了喉咙窒息了吧？！

Michael伸手探了探Brian的口鼻。还好，他还在呼吸，也没有任何呼吸不畅的意思，看来他不用担心他的门口会出现一个死人。

只是Brian的脸正好压在他胸口的呕吐物上。恶心死了，Michael头疼不已。酒精混了胃液，在他的衣服和Brian的脸上结成黏糊糊的一块，散发着可怕的酸臭味。他真的应该先把两人都弄干净再说。

Michael用力把Brian从胸口推下去，尽力不去想他那已经可以退休了的地毯。他先是把自己的T恤和Brian 的衬衫都脱了，扔掉；他走回不省人事的Brian旁边，双手托着Brian的腋下，尽力把他拖到了浴室里，丢进了浴池。

幸好他瘦得很，并不算很重。Michael打开浴池的花洒，给Brian冲澡。他没有先调水温，而是直接开了花洒，让冷水冲在Brian的身上。这让Michael的心情稍微变好了一点。

水温渐渐升高，热汽逐渐笼罩了整个浴室。热水冲走了Brian脸上沾着的呕吐物，带走了些许酒味，Brian终于没有那么难闻了。他躺倒在浴池里，眼睛紧闭着，头歪倒在一侧肩膀上睡得很沉，沾了水的发丝黏在了脸上，卷卷曲曲如同小孩乱画的线条。

蠢死了，Michael皱了皱鼻子，不爽地哼了一声。

他到底是怎么喝成这样的？Michael百思不得其解。Brian再怎么胡闹也是绝对烟酒不沾的，他可以说是Michael见过的最干净的音乐人了。所以当他醉醺醺地站在门口的时候，Michael简直要被气到爆炸。

“喂！”Michael拍了拍Brian的脸颊， “醒醒！”

Brian的眼皮动都没动，甚至还哼了一声，把头转开了。

“Brian！”Michael用力地掐着Brian的脸颊——哦他的脸怎么这么软—— “Brian！Brian Carroll……Bucket！你给我醒醒！”

Brian努力把上下眼皮之间撑开了一条缝。

Michael还在乐此不彼地搓着Brian的脸，捏圆捏扁， “醒了？”

“如果你再、再这么揉，”Brian努力地从被压成金鱼一样的嘴唇里挤出一句话，“我就要吐了。”

Michael恋恋不舍地放开了Brian被揉的发红的脸。

Brian的眼睛终于睁开了。他看上去似乎有些迷惑为什么自己会在浴缸里，眼睛四处张望着，努力想让脑细胞运作起来。然后他露出了恍然大悟的表情： “你忘记把我的裤子脱掉了，我的裤子湿了。”

Michael交叉着手臂，挑起一边眉毛，凉凉地看着他。

Brian缩了缩脖子，再一次思考着到底应该说什么。他的脑袋很难得地在一片混乱的思绪抓住了重点：不能再晕过去。于是Brian慢吞吞地开口： “就跟你说你会把我吓晕的嘛。”

Michael的眼睛眯了起来。

然而那个脑袋已经被自己喝坏了的傻瓜已经丧失了任何判断能力，还在絮絮叨叨地说：“你应该要温柔一点耐心一点，怎么可以对一只鸡生气呢？鸡完全不知道自己做错了什么啊！？如果你还是这么凶，我又晕过去了怎么办？你生气了走了不管我了，把失去意识的我丢在这儿，滑倒在浴缸里堵住下水口，水越积越多，最后我就淹死了。”Brian越说越委屈， “你怎么忍心让我这么可爱的鸡被淹死呢？”

Michael感觉脑袋里的血管嘣嘣嘣地跳了起来。

“咕噜，咕噜，咕噜，”Brian可怜巴巴地说：“淹死了。”

“Bucket，”Michael露出了一个迷倒众生的微笑，“闭嘴。”

“你的笑真美，”Brian还是没有听出Michael话里的威胁，“但是你的额头上有青筋，好可怕啊。”

Michael思索着要不要把Brian敲晕过去。

“我觉得我又要吐了。”Brian慢吞吞地说，脸色发青。他尽力保持冷静站了起来，但这个动作还是让他有点眩晕，因为他在跨出浴缸的时候踉跄了一下，几乎摔倒。他跌跌撞撞地冲向了马桶，一把掀开马桶盖，开始呕吐起来。

喝醉的滋味肯定很不好受，Michael看着Brian把马桶里的秽物冲掉，病兮兮地缩在角落里开始发抖，觉得自己实在生气不起来。“你等一下，”Michael说。他去调了一杯浓盐水带给Brian， “喝了。”

“这是什么？”

“别问，”Michael说，“喝了就是。”

Brian接过杯子，乖乖地喝了一大口。他还没有来得及咽下去，浓盐水刺激了咽喉，让他再一次呕吐起来。他抱着马桶剧烈地呕吐，连胆汁都吐了出来。这一次他终于把胃里的东西吐了个干净。

“你为什么要这么对我？”Brian泪汪汪地说，又缩回了角落里，抖得更厉害了。 “我的喉咙好痛。”

“吐完了就好受多了。”Michael说，把Brian拉起来，摁回了浴缸里。

热水淋在浑身发凉的Brian身上，他终于没有抖的那么厉害了。他忽然哭了起来，嘤嘤呜呜地指控着：“你肯定是不爱我了！”

“啊哈！？”Michael难以置信。

“你、你一定是老早就不喜欢我了，”Brian哭得鼻涕都流出来了，宛若一个智障，“你看我喝醉了，就想趁着这个机会把我弄——嗝！——弄死！”

Brian哭得上气不接下气，在浴缸里打起嗝来。

跟一个喝醉了的人不能讲道理，也不要发火。Michael深吸一口气，好声好气地安慰道：“我只是想帮你催吐而已，你吐完了就会清醒一些了。”

“可是我的喉咙好痛，”Brian想止住哭声，胸口剧烈地起伏，“我的鼻子好痛，胃也痛……我全身都好痛。”

Michael用一条浸了热水的毛巾把Brian的脸擦干净。 “我再给你倒一杯水，好不好？”

“只要不是加了盐的就好。”Brian可怜巴巴地说。Michael又倒了一杯水给Brian喝了下去。 “好点了吗？”Michael问。Brian点点头，看上去平静了许多。

“我好困。”Brian说，眼皮开始打架。

“别睡，”Michael说，“你得先洗个澡。”

“好。”Brian答应的飞快。Michael很诧异他居然这么听话，但是他还是忍住了打趣的冲动。谁知道喝醉的人的脑回路是怎么转的，而Michael只想让他早点休息。

“你能站起来吗？”

Brian摇头。 “我没力气。”

看他刚才吐了之后浑身发抖的模样就知道他肯定还很难受，Michael也不想勉强他。“那你还是坐着吧。——给你洗泡泡浴？”

“要达斯维达小鸭鸭。”

Michael差点笑出声来。喝醉了之后他的智商真的只有三岁了。他拿了Brian的玩具走回浴室，却看到Brian已经放好了浴缸的塞子，正抓着泡泡浴的沐浴露准备倒进水里，但苦于实在没有力气，于是整瓶的沐浴露都滑进了水里。

过于丰沛的泡沫立刻涌了出来，在浴缸的边缘厚厚地堆叠着。Brian愣了几秒钟，然后才反应过来，从泡沫底下把沐浴露的瓶子捞了出来。他什么都没说，只是安静地把瓶子放在了地板上，然后坐在浴缸里，发呆。

Michael的心忽然就软了下来。几分钟之前Brian还有心思开玩笑和闹别扭，但是现在他只是蔫蔫地缩在浴缸里，一副做错了事的样子。浴缸里的水还在哗哗地流，泡沫越浮越高，渐渐没过Brian的胸口，而他一点反应都没有，只是消沉地缩在那里。

这时候应该好好照顾他才对啊，Michael想。他应该说点安抚的话，一时却想不出任何措辞。“Brian……”

Brian抬起了头。他的头发湿透了，卷曲的发丝黏在脸上和脖子上，蓝灰色的眼睛有些失焦。虽然他尽力克制面部的表情，一丝疲倦还是透露了出来。

“你应该把裤子脱了，”Michael说，“你还穿着裤子，不能洗澡。”

Brian眨了眨眼睛，意识到Michael并没有骂他。他扯了扯嘴角勉强笑了一下，扶着浴缸的边缘，吃力地站了起来，把裤子脱了。Michael关掉了水，叫Brian往前挪了一些，然后也脱掉了自己的裤子，踏入浴缸里，在Brian的身后坐下。

“喏，你的玩具。”Michael把达斯维达递给Brian。Brian把玩具放在水面上，将厚厚的泡沫戳出了一个坑，Brian不由得哧地一声笑了出来。

Michael往Brian的头发上倒了一些洗发露，开始帮他洗头。 “如果有泡沫进到你眼睛里就跟我说。”Brian哼了一声，开始有以下没一下地戳着达斯维达橡皮鸭。

“所以，”Michael说，“你喝醉了。”

Brian憋了很久。 “……对。”

三分钟的沉默。

Brian忽然想到了什么，开口： “不用担心，没有人跟着我，没人会看到的。”

Michael忽然觉得有点不是滋味。 “我担心的不是这个。”

“哦。”Brian闷闷地应了一声。

泡沫在Brian的头发上越搓越多，就像Michael心里的疑问一样。“你到底是怎么喝醉的？”

“他们，”Brian的声音变小了一些，“我是说，Guns N’Roses的那些人……他们给我点了一杯长岛冰茶。”

“一杯长岛冰茶就把你放倒了？”Michael有些难以置信。

“不，”Brian的声音更弱了，“我不知道长岛冰茶是鸡尾酒。”

“你不知道！？”

“他们调的很好，我根本没有喝出来是酒。”Brian摸了摸鼻子， “我觉得很好喝，于是就喝了四杯，不，应该有五杯。”

也许他喝的不止五杯。Michael想。“你还喝了别的吗？”

“喝了。”Brian说， “但是我不记得了。”

“你干嘛要和他们去喝酒？” Michael有些担心，责怪的话就说出了口。

Brian没有马上回答，脊背弓得更厉害了。Michael也知道自己话说得重了一些，也没能接话。

“Axl，他去年圣诞节送了我一个杀人狂的玩具。”Brian忽然说。

“然后呢？”

“我只是觉得，他应该能理解我，所以我才加入的。”Brian说，捏了一下达斯维达，嘶哈嘶哈的机器呼吸声传了出来。 “他们排练之后想一起去酒吧，我以为Axl不会让我喝酒。”

“他们逼你了吗？”Michael问，在Brian的发尾也搓上泡沫。

Brian摇头。 “我喝了好几杯之后他们才跟我说这是酒。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我就跑出来了。”Brian说。

Michael觉得有点好笑。 “你就这么从酒吧里走了？”

“路上我觉得越来越晕，我才发现我已经喝醉了。”Brian说，声音有点委屈， “我不敢开车，所以我叫了出租车；但是在车上我觉得越来越晕，所以我就下车了……我是走过来你这里的。”

“你是走过来的？”Michael吓了一跳， “你走了多远？”

“我不知道。”Brian说。

他一定是走了很久。不用说他下车之后走到庄园走了多久，更别说他喝醉之后有多难受了。Michael用手舀起水冲掉Brian头发上的泡沫。“对不起，我不应该生气的。”

“我在路上把桶和面具摘掉了，不会有人认出我的。”Brian又重复了一遍。

“你知道我担心的不是这个。”Michael说。

“我……”Brian的头稍微往侧边偏了一下，悄悄地瞟了Michael一眼。 “我只是想快点见到你。”

甜言蜜语的醉汉。Michael的脑海里飞快地转过这个想法，但他还是无法克制地被这句话击中了软肋，双颊开始发热。他把下巴靠在Brian的颈窝，轻声问： “你为什么不打我电话呢？”

Brian没有说话。

“转过来，”Michael说，“看着我。”

Brian在浴缸里转了个身，面向Michael坐着。

“下回别管其他的，”Michael看着Brian的眼睛说，“给我打电话，我不会生气的。”

“可是……”Brian还想辩解。

Michael打断了他。 “Brian，比起别的，我更关心你。”

“真的吗？”Brian紧张地咬着嘴唇。

Michael看着Brian。酒精影响了他的思考能力，脸上写满了疲惫；因为一夜折腾没睡，他的眼睛下开始出现一抹黑色，眼珠布满血丝——但是他还是在为自己考虑。

“那当然，”Michael说，“我最关心的当然是我的男朋友啊。”

听到这句话，Brian终于放松了一些。他有些拘谨地笑起来，抬起手抹了抹脸——顺带糊了满颊的泡沫。Michael把泡沫拂开，说：“如果不是你的嘴里一股酒臭的话，我现在就会亲你一口。”

“我一会儿会好好刷牙的啦。”Brian说，用没有沾到泡沫的手背揉了揉眼睛， “我真的有点困，我们能不能快点洗完然后去睡觉？”

“好吧。”Michael说。他把浴缸的塞子拔出来，然后取下了花洒，打开水把Brian头发上和身上的泡沫冲掉。水花打在过多的沐浴露上，在Brian的皮肤上冲出细小的泡沫，花了好些时间才冲干净。Brian的注意力完全被泡沫吸引住了，甚至忘记了达斯维达橡皮鸭，盯着泡沫痴痴地看着。

他陶醉到当Michael都洗完时都没有反应，喝醉了的人的反应真的很迟钝。Michael轻轻推了推Brian的肩膀，“去刷牙。”

Brian听话地点了点头。他似乎恢复了一些力气，因为他没有等Michael伸手就自己站了起来。浴巾抹掉身上和头发上的水珠，然后被围在腰上。Brian开始刷牙，他刷得很认真，虽然他的上下眼皮开始打架。Michael拿起自己的浴巾擦干身子，看到那个小笨蛋开始困得频频点头，手上的动作也开始变慢。

Brian终于刷完了牙。两根牙刷从两个杯子里探出来，亲昵地靠在一起，让Michael的心情莫名地就变好了。“别忘了漱口水。”Michael说。薄荷味的漱口水凉得发辣，Brian吐出漱口水之后还被呛了一下。他可怜巴巴地看着Michael，让Michael笑着点头：“可以了，够干净了。”

终于得到认可的Brian精神一振，扯掉了腰上的毛巾走了出去，换上了干净的内裤和T恤。他迫不及待地扑到了床上，但在他准备把自己裹到被子里的时候，Michael叫住了他：“等一下。”

“可是——”

“你的头发还是湿的，吹干再睡比较好。”

“可是我好困。”Brian说，难过地噘起了嘴。

“不会花很长世间的。”Michael说，把Brian拽了起来。干燥的暖风从吹风筒里吹出，烘干了湿润的发丝，也吹走了Brian的抱怨，让他的头发又一次变得蓬乱卷曲。

“感觉好点了吗？”

Brian晃着脑袋。“我觉得我现在可以弹出最棒的布鲁斯。”

Michael扑哧一声笑了出来。“你不是说你很困吗？”

“好不容易喝醉一次，我应该赶紧抓住这一点灵感。”Brian说，迷瞪着眼睛开始找他的吉他。

“别闹了，赶紧睡觉吧。”Michael把Brian摁在了床上。

“我应该转行，放弃实验音乐，去做老派的爵士什么的。”Brian咕哝着，但是还是缩回了床上。

“如果你明天没有宿醉的话再慢慢琢磨爵士乐吧。”Michael说。他考虑了几秒钟，还是把腿压在了Brian的腿上，防止他脑袋一抽又想坐起来。幸好Brian并没有乱动，缩回了被子里。但是他并不打算立刻睡觉，因为他忽然戳了戳Michael。

“对不起嘛。”

“没事的。”

“可是——”

“下回你自己点你的草莓奶昔就好了。”Michael说。

睡意终于占据了Brian的脑子，他的声音模糊起来。“你真的不生我的气？”

“嗯嗯， ”Michael应着， “睡觉吧。 ”

Brian终于满意了。“晚安。” 他说， “我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 懒得写番外了，大家就自己脑补一下第二天因为宿醉而头疼欲裂在床上哭唧唧一整天的桶好了（


End file.
